He Didn't Have To Be
by BelowExpectation
Summary: I want to tell all of you about one of the most important men in my life. Well, besides, my Dad. This man is Draco Malfoy. Songfic


I want to tell all of you about one of the most important men in my life. Well, besides, my Dad. This man is Draco Malfoy. Hi, my name is Storm Potter.

My dad has always been single. I never knew my other father, he left before I was born. I look exactly like my dad. Except for the scar, of course, but I have the same wild black hair and bright green eyes. My dad has dated, of course. A downside to that would be, that whenever he went out with a new person, I always got the feeling that I was in some kind of interview. 'What's your name? How old are you? What house do you think you'll be in at Hogwarts?' It got annoying very quickly. Soon I refused to come downstairs and meet them anymore.

Sometimes, we didn't even get that far. Most of the time, when Dad's dates learned about me, they turned and ran. Finding someone seemed to be getting more and more difficult for him.

I met the man I now call my father when I was five. Dad had another date, so I had a babysitter, somewhere in the house. I had finally lost her, I think she may have been in my room, trying to find me. Just because I refused to come down and meet the dates, didn't mean I didn't want to see them. Looking through the bars of the handrail on the stairs, I instantly recognized him from all the pictures Dad had in his bedside table. The white blonde hair and silver-grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

The blonde had come to pick Dad up. My Dad looked extremely excited to see Draco. I leaned forward a little, trying to get a better look. It wasn't the best idea. I somehow manage to slip. I would have fallen down the stairs, if I hadn't grabbed onto the bars again, holding myself up. This got the attention of the two men by the door.

Dad looked slightly worried as he came to the stairs, picking me up and putting me on his hip. He smiled at me and I smiled back, a little embarrassed. He brought me over to the grinning blonde. "Draco, this is my son, Storm. Storm, this is Draco."

Draco stuck out his hand. "Hello Storm."

I could tell that Draco wasn't going to be like the others. He wasn't going to run. I reached out and shook his hand. "Hello."

"I'll just go put him to bed and then I'll be right back. I should find the sitter." Dad told the other, turning to the stairs.

The blonde reached out and took a hold of Dad's arm, stopping him. Dad turned to look at him, confused, as was I. "Why doesn't Storm come along? It would be fun." That was unexpected.

Dad's eyes had widened, he was as surprised as I was. Draco was definitely not going to be like the others. A large grin came onto my dad's face and he looked to me. "What do you say, Storm?"

I nodded slowly, not completely sure if I was really getting to go along. I hated not being able to go on some of Dad's dates, being stuck here with one sitter after another. Dad took me upstairs with him to find and tell the sitter she could go.

We ended up going to a small ice cream shop down the street, eating and talking. It was fun listening to how they used to behave when they were in school. Childish.

Months later, Dad and Draco were still dating. Draco and I had gotten close, becoming one of my best friends.

One night, when I was lying in my bed, I heard my dad's loud laugh from the living room. Deciding that I couldn't possibly get to sleep, I climbed from my bed and made my way for the stairs. Once again, I watched my dad and Draco from the bars of the railing. They were sitting on the couch, facing each other, not noticing me. I couldn't hear much, they were speaking quietly, probably trying not to wake me. Too late.

I watched as Draco moved from the couch and got down on one knee before my dad, pulling out a small black box. He continued to talk to Dad as he opened the box, revealing a beautiful ring. Even from far away, I could tell it was beautiful. It shone greatly in the light. I caught the end of Draco's last sentence, 'Marry me?'. I held my breathe as I prayed that Dad would say 'yes.' The blonde paused, waiting for my dad to reply.

Dad waiting only a moment before he threw himself at Draco, grinning from ear to ear. "Yes!" If anything, that would have awoken me.

I met my wife three years ago. We had a prefect marriage, but about a year into it, we decided we wanted something more.

Now, here I am, surrounded by my family and my friends. My family had grown. Instead of it just being Dad, Father, and I, now I had three other siblings. Triplets. Two brothers and a sister: Darrius, Emmet, and Felicia. They all had the Malfoy blonde hair. Darrius had Dad's green eyes, Emmet's were silver, like Draco's, and Felicia had one green and one silver. They were four.

I had Felicia resting on my hip, while Dad had Darrius and Father had Emmet. We were looking through the nursery window, as we watched a nurse bring in a small blue bundle. The nurse walked to us and moved the baby, so we could see him clearly. My son. Thuban Draconius Potter.

My mind suddenly turns to think about the man standing to my right. I look over to see my father looking down at me, a huge smile on his face. He put an arm around my shoulders and pulled my close to him, switching Emmet to his other side.

I watch his face. Noting the proud look in his eyes. I turned back to the window were everyone was trying to get a better look at Thuban. Once again, I turned back to Draco.

'I just hope I'm at least half the dad that he didn't have to be.'


End file.
